The present utility model relates to a transverse bar that has two clamp devices which are movably mounted on the transverse bar so as to be used on rails having different distances.
A conventional top rack assembly for vehicles is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes two rails 41 (only one is shown) on two sides of a vehicle top 40 and two transverse bars 50 (only one is shown) are connected between the two rails 41. Luggage can be put and secured on the transverse bars 50. Two clamp devices 51 (only one is shown) are connected on two ends of each of the transverse bars 50 and each of which includes a toothed belt 54 which goes around the rail 41 and is inserted in an engaging member 53. A lever 52 is reciprocatingly operated to pull and fasten the toothed belt 54 to the rail 41. A cap 55 is used to cover the clamp device 51. The distance between the rails 41 is fixed so that the conventional clamp devices 51 are fixed to the transverse bars 50. A new pair of transverse bars 50 should be purchased if the distance between the rails 41 on different vehicles is changed.
The present utility model relates to a top rack assembly which comprises two rails connected on a top of a vehicle and two transverse bars each having two clamp devices movably connected to two ends thereof. Each of the clamp devices has a casing which has a horizontal portion and a vertical portion. A passage is defined through a conjunction of the horizontal portion and the vertical portion so that one of the two ends of each of the transverse bars movably extends through the passage. A first part has a horizontal plate pivotally connected to the casing, and a vertical plate. A second part is pivotally connected to the horizontal plate with a torsion spring biased therebetween and a bolt extends through the vertical portion and contacts the second part. The rail is clamped by the first part and the second part.
The primary object of the present utility model is to provide a clamp device on each one of two ends of the transverse bar wherein the clamp devices can be movable on the transverse bar so as to be engaged with the rails with different distances therebetween.